Gill & Tails
by zuleikhajarly
Summary: Two best friends decide where there relationship stands; if it's destined to go any further or if it may cease to exist entirely. JARLY. LIASON. CARJAX.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This story begins after the conversation between Jason/Carly when she told him about the baby. As for now it'll be partially following the storyline, but it may change over time. This will definitely be a Jarly story, but I want to stay true to the characters. ( Unlike GH ) so these aren't suddenly going to realize they're in love with each other any time soon. An the existing couples will continue ie Liason ( yah i know, not too excited to be writing those scenes either lol)

It was inspired by Amel Larrieux's - Morning CD and the horrible writing at GH!

It's also my first fanfic so beware! If anyone wants to BETA, just holler at me and please review, review, review

Enjoy! 


	2. Do You Want Me To Be Guilty?

Gills And Tails - by zuleikhajarly

_I looked at my reflection in the water _  
_thought what an unlikely pair _  
_closed my eyes, held my breath, plummeted down,down,down _  
_and anchored myself there._

Carly stared out at the water from her spot perched at the edge of the bench. She was still not sure if she should be sitting there staring at the water or not heeding everyone's advice, and searching for her son on her own. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. _Right Carly, since when do you ever do what your told?_ She couldn't stop her legs from shaking nervously though, she wanted her son back, and up until 3 hours ago she didn't even know he'd been missing. _Jeez some kind of mother, huh?_

She licked her lips as she continued to stare wordlessly, she tried to trust her husband, Sonny . . .Jason, everyone she was supposed to believe in. Tried to think of something other than Michael, think about her new baby but she kept coming back to the same words repeating in her head.

_"__You are accusing me of hitting Sam!"_

Jason shook his head, not convincingly as he tempered his words, "No."

Carly shook her head in disbelief. The confusion and hurt causing her eyes to cloud, despite her feeble attempts to stop them. " Yes, you are. And I'm standing here with you, my best friend. I'm sharing with you news that -- that makes me so happy. And I want you to be happy for me, and instead you're ruining it by bringing up Sam!" She could feel her chest tighten at his next words, almost as if it knew something was wrong.

"Why do you sound guiltier with every word you say?"

"You want me to be guilty? " She asked. Carly could hear the upward lilt to her words and hated herself for it. Hated the fact that their relationship was at a point where she had to ask him that awful question. Her mouth was slightly open, breath was quickening as she waited for his answer. The one that took a second too long to be true.

_"No . . ."  
_  
_Even he didn't believe himself._ She muttered to no one in particular. God, but it hurt. It hurt to question the one thing in her life that had been pure, stable, secure. She closed her eyes and lifted them to the crisp breeze blowing her hair across her face, wanting to conceal the pain she knew filled every line.

She had known it was coming. The day Jason realized he didn't need her, that he needed someone else more. At first she'd thought it would have been Sam. _That Bitch_. He had told her even back then not to make him choose, said she was wrong about Sam. But she knew Sam was vile, knew she'd hurt Jason. _And I didn't even get a thank you_. She stood up from the chair as she was too restless in her thoughts to sit any longer. Biting her lip, she replayed the deterioration of her friendship in her mind. Sam had been the first person he'd lied to her for, Jason had claimed Sam's unborn baby had been his instead of Sonny's. Oh of course it was for her, to protect her, but she'd seen it in his eyes, felt it in her soul. They were changing.

But she'd forgiven him because she needed him, because he was all she had. She laughed to herself at that thought, She'd been married with children and still had placed Jason Morgan on a pedestal.

Suddenly she felt a pain in her lower abdomen again. She grunted and bent over with its swiftness... taking short breaths she tried to calm her herself. " C'mon Carly, this is stress . . . walk it off." She began to take small steps until the pain began to move away. _I can't lose you too_. She knew she should go home, but she wasn't ready for Jax's attentiveness right now. She smirked as she grasped the irony of that thought. _Me? Not ready for attention? Who would've thought. _She didn't hear the approaching steps behind her.

"You shouldn't be out here Carly"

Carly turned around as she heard the voice that had been occupying her thoughts. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the water,stuffing her hands in her coat pockets. " Oh don't worry, I don't have my car with me, I wont be running anyone down today." She muttered sarcastically.

Jason narrowed his eyes at her tone. He rubbed his face, his eyes and body exhausted from worrying about Michael, to trying to get Elizabeth off the hook for Sam's Hit & Run. He came to stand beside her and frowned when she pulled away as he touched her back gently. " What's wrong are you in pain?" He said, as he tried to read her face.

"No Jason. I'm not." she spoke frustrated as she turned to face him, stepping back to give her some emotional distance. " I want to know where my son is..."

"Carly you know I'd do anything for Michael.." He stressed. His eyes reaching for hers, trying to reassure her. " I'll find him." He spoke quietly.

Carly's head tilted as she knew he meant every word. Jason would find him, then he'd be her hero again. And he'd back on that damn pedestal. IF only she was sure she wanted still him there. " I know you love Michael, and you'll do everything in your power to find him. I know that. If nothing else . . ." She stated, her voice faltering on the last words.

Jason tried to hold her gaze, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. He clenched his teeth, something wasn't right. _If nothing else?_ His hands came out in front of him, as if to rush her along. "What are you talking about Carly? What's going on" He asked flatly.

Carly could feel her spine bristle at his tone. She felt her defences come up and she could hear her voice get elevated. She tried to mask her emotions, staring at him incredulously. " My son is missing and something ELSE is wrong?" Her chin came up. " Don't worry about me... let's just concentrate on finding Michael."

Jason stepped forward, grasping her arm in urgency. He couldn't tell what was under the surface, only that something was definitely not right. "What did you mean, If Nothing else." He could feel her starting to turn away and spun her firmly back to face him. "Carly .." he started.. " Do not freak out. Do NOT do anything crazy. . ." His voice a warning. " I have enough to deal with between finding Michael and -- everything else . . ."

"Everything else?" Carly finally met his gaze, a look of almost surprise on her face. _What is he hiding?_ " What else is going on that's more important than finding Michael, Jason?" She asked, her voice rising. She tried to move her arm out of his grasp but he wouldn't release her.

She leaned forward slightly their faces inches apart. Her eyes gazed searchingly over his face. She saw lines that weren't there before, saw a man she almost didn't recognize. "You're hiding something . . ." She whispered, unsure of herself, waiting a beat. "Again."

Jason could almost hit himself for giving her a lead. He knew Carly, and once she had a lead she would follow it until she found answers, and then gloat that she'd gotten them. And he couldn't risk it, not with Elizabeth and his son at stake. So he shuttered his eyes, drawing them blank, trying to block her out.

"You are such an asshole."

Jason closed his eyes, his temper almost at it's end. H used one hand to massage them, still not releasing her from his grasp. "I'm an asshole because I'm trying to find your son? Carly come on..." He saw her open her mouth again, knew she was itching for a fight, and could feel his head begin to pound. He didn't have time for this. He grabbed her with his other hand, holding her firm as she struggled. "Listen to me . . ." His voice elevated, as he cut her off. " I will find Michael. But we don't have time for any Carly plans or dramatics. OK." He yelled.

"So stop it Carly. Just stop."

Carly struggled as she tried to raise her arms up and out of his grasp, finally releasing herself with such force she had to back up a couple of steps. Her chest was heaving. She was pissed. Not only was he hiding something. Again. But he was trying to make her the culprit. Again. She raised a hand in anger, point her finger towards his face. " Don't you dare think I'd jeopardize my son." She yelled back. "You are hiding something from me . . . "

Suddenly this was all funny to her. Her friendship with Jason suddenly seemed one sided. Here she was the best friend that bared her soul to him, shared her life with him. And he never returned that favour. She covered her hand to her mouth as if she suddenly knew something he didn't. " You know why you're an asshole Jason? You really want to know?" She asked.

Jason rolled his eyes as he rocked on his heels, his voice tight with building anger. " Go ahead. I'm sure you're going to tell me" He motioned with his hands.

"Because I go around this town, telling everyone what great best friends we are. . . Blah blah blah . . ." She watched as his eyes narrowed. "How we share everything, how we mean so much to one another." She laughed, as she slowly began to circle him slowly, waving her hand around for emphasis. "This a joke right. I'm like the puppy and you're the master... Here Carly. There Carly. Let's accuse you of running people over. But no Don't defend yourself Carly.." She stopped as she came to the last sentence, her eyes filing up despite herself.

" . . . no Jake is not my son Carly" she yelled, not being able to stop herself as she felt the wetness on her cheeks.

Jason's headache suddenly exploded. He pointed at her fiercely. " THIS. is why I don't tell you things Carly." He stared in anger. " You find out a confidence and now you're screaming it to the world." He opened his arms, and his eyes widened. " What do you want from me? I cant take back the last few months! And even if I could . . ." He bent down to catch her gaze. "I wouldn't" he said with finality.

Carly caught her breath and she stilled. "Then -- then why are we even friends?" She asked. She opened her mouth to try and say more, but couldn't. Nodding her head, she ran her hands down her face wiping away the tears. She began to turn away, heading towards the stairs. "Please call me if you hear anything about Michael." She stated flatly and walked away

Jason felt his hand go out in front of him, to try and stop her. But he held back. Closing his eyes, He covered his face with his hands and let out a ferocious yell. As the anger slowly left his body, he could feel his heart beating erratically. Suddenly he felt bereft. He thought about Carly's hurt. He knew lying to her would be a risk, but he also knew how much Carly hated Elizabeth. How much she would want him to raise his child. But he couldn't not in his world of violence. And he'd known Carly wouldn't stop until she'd thought she;d done right by him. So he'd lied.

He sighed to himself. This wasn't going to end well. Carly wasn't just angry, she was hurt. He turned towards the water, squinting as if trying to figure out his next move. Because a hurt Carly was a force to be reckoned with. And he had no idea how to stop this storm.

_can I come up for air _  
_can I come up, can I come up  
_  
_Song Lyrics borrowed from Amel Larrieux's Gill & Tails._


End file.
